


Alolan Ghoul(s)

by Nemo_Pendragon (orphan_account)



Series: Alolan Ghoul [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, GET IT, Hau is a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you, M/M, Mom jokes???, Moon is 13 and Hau is 11 btw, Moon likes ghoul conspiracies, Moon more like mood, Nervous Hau, ba dum tsss, just some background info, no ships in this chapter but they'll arrive soon enough don't u worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nemo_Pendragon
Summary: "Hey Hau?""Yeah, Moon?""Do you know anything about ghouls?"His smile suddenly dissipated. A small, scarce shiver ran down his spine. His exposed eye looked almost remorseful."You could say that...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moon had just moved to Alola, but rumors of flesh eating monsters called ghouls plague her to no end. She wonders if there's more to Alola than meets the eye. She discovers her worries were not in vain, and she wonders what could lay right under her nose. She wonders, who among the people she meets hides dangerous secrets?





	

Moon sat on the counter, admiring her new sneakers for lack of better distraction. Her mother was making friendly conversation with Professor Kukui, her old childhood friend. She sighed. Moon hated not having friends to talk to, but ahe also hated people, and making friends with the infamous ghouls of folklore was out of the question. She had no plans of getting eaten, not today, not this week, not ever. "Mom, I'm going out to mingle and junk. Catch ya later, Prof." She stated, very matter of factly. Moon's mother waved and smiled. "Don't run into any ghouls, sweetie!" Then Mom laughed hysterically. Moon's mother had always loved to make fun of her so called "ghoul obsession". Moon wasn't obsessed! She was afraid, like sensible human beings should be! Moon groaned in agony and threw open the door, walking out only to ram right into a stout Samoan boy with an eyepatch. He smiled a warm, toothy smile and seemed to radiate happiness. Moon couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile creep across her face at the sight of him. "Hi! I'm Hau!" He stuck out his hand for Moon to shake, and she gladly took it and shook vigourously. "Hey Eyepatch, I'm Moon. Is everyone here so friendly?" Hau kept his smile, despite the snarky comments on Moon's part. "Yes! Well, mostly. There are some people who aren't that nice, but you'll know them when you see them! C'mon, Moon! Let's go tour the island, huh?" He took her hand in his and stopped for a moment to inhale deeply. "Are you wearing perfume?"  
"Nah."  
"Oh... Okay!! Just wondering!" He squeezed her hand and pulled her along. Why did he ask that? Did she smell nice? Any normal person would call that a compliment, not the Moon wasn't normal, but Moon was suspicious. How could he smell her? If anything she probably smelled like pubescent angst and sarcasm, which couldn't smell good. That eyepatch of his just added to the suspicions list. Was he a ghoul? She pulled her hand away at this question. Was he? He seemed to be very trusting. Maybe she could just worm it out of him?  
"Hey Hau?"  
"Yeah, Moon?"  
"Do you know anything about ghouls?"  
His smile suddenly dissipated. A small, scarce shiver ran down his spine. His exposed eye looked almost remorseful.  
"You could say that... I, uh....  
Would you hate me if I said I was a ghoul?"


End file.
